


Der Jäger

by Jenwryn



Category: Battlestar Galactica: 2003
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese kleine Geschichte passt irgendwo in der 1. Staffel ein – allerdings, nicht nach Der Zwölferrat" Ep.1.11, sondern etwas früher. Gaius spielt Karten mit den Piloten, und hier sieht man, was er so dabei denkt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Jäger

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Deutsch? Ist nicht meine Muttersprache. Und ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, warum ich das hier probiert habe. ;n;

Schon gut, machen sie Feierabend. Oder bloß – eine Pause. Zurzeit gibt es Ruhe, und hier an der _Galactica_ muss man einfach nehmen, was man nehmen kann… Mehr gibt's eben nicht. Früher, vor einige Stunden, waren sie draußen. Draußen im All, draußen beim sterben, draußen beim kämpfen. Das ist aber früher gewesen. Jetzt gibt es Ruhe. Schon sie haben geschlafen, schon sie haben gegessen. Na, Ruhe gibt's immer noch. Also, schon gut, machen sie wirklich Feierabend. Piloten, Krieger, Kämpfer, Jägern…

Gaius lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück, rollt sich den Ärmeln seines Hemdes hoch, und schaut seinen Spielkarten an.

Im kleinen Zimmer gibt es kaum Luft. Nirgendwo kann man hin blicken, ohne Rauch zu entdecken. Rauch – nicht hell, sondern dicht und blau. Es hängt wie Nebel, in allen Ecken. Es liegt wie Wolken, in der Nähe der geschlossenen Tür. Dadurch werden Schatten und Gesichte irgendwie sanfter. Und es duftet heftig – nicht gerade süß, nicht genau bitter zum Geschmack – eine starke Mischung von den verschiedenen Arten Zigaretten, den geraucht werden. Fast all rauchen, obwohl, hier drinnen muss man ja kaum eine Zigarette _selbst_ haben, um rauchen zu können. Aber Gaius gefällt es, eine Zigarette zwischen Fingern zu haben. Rauchen gefällt ihm einfach, er mag es, den Rauch leicht im Mund zu fühlen, sanft wie dem Streicheln einer Frau.

Beh, gern hat er es auch, bei der Kartenpartei mitzuteilen. Es tut ihm gut, hier zu sitzen, als sei er einen von ihnen, als wäre er auch mal da draußen gewesen, als ob er auch mal gekämpft hätte. Außerdem fühlt er sich einfach _wohl_ hier, im Rauch, beim trinken und Kartenspielen. In solche Szene gehört er hin, desto mehr, zum Beispiel, als unbequem bei der Roslin zu sitzen. Auch wenn er das richtig gut kann. Aber hier – hier ist's besser.

Er blickt sich um, langsam, spielerisch. Dann steckt er eine Karte auf dem Tisch und grinst, schau und stolz. Diese Runde wird er sicher gewinnen, ohne sich anzustrengen. So was gefällt ihm auch – gewinnen. Doch am Besten hat er die Jagd. Und dafür ist er auch hier… er schaut die Frau an.

Kara sitzt ihm gegenüber. _Starbuck_, nennt sie sich selbst, nennen ihr auch so die Reste. _Starbuck_. So ein Name spricht von Sternen und Gegenwehr. Gegenwehr – nun, dass ist ja zu allen klar. Aber auch das von den Sternen kann Gaius leicht kapieren. Nicht nur, dass sie im All fliegt aber, naja, auch wie sie einfach _ist_. Ihm ist's schon wahrgennomen, dass sie behandelt wird, als ob sie überhaupt keine Frau sei, als ob sie ganz durch nur Kämpferin, Pilotin, wäre. Gaius will sie aber nicht so anschauen. Gaius kann ja in allen Frauen die Fraulichkeit, die feminine Seite, entdecken. Und jetzt? Jetzt liebkostet er ihr mit den Augen. Er stellt sich vor, wie sie aussehen würde, schön angezogen. Hübsche Klamotten ändern man ja, hauptsächlich die Frauen. Oder – er grinst leise – vielleicht gar nicht gekleidet, wenn ihr richtige Damenkleidung nicht gefällt.

Er sieht sie gern an. Er hat gern ihre Haare, hat gern ihr Grinsen.

„Du hast ja gern, dass sie dich ignoriert", murmelt eine Stimme, warm und weich, ihm ins Ohr.

Gaius braucht nicht hinzuschauen, um zu wissen, wem gesprochen hat. Noch so eine starke Frau, noch so eine Blondine, besser Geschmack beim anziehen, sicher… Die Number Six. Er hat ihr auch gern, obwohl, nicht immer. Er will dass sie weggeht, will aber auch dass sie immer bei ihm bleibt. Und er weiß, dass sie auf Kara irgendwie eifersüchtig ist. Das mag er auch.

Er schmunzelt.

Die schlanke Blondine steckte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern und fügt sanft hin, „Bist du nicht etwa an der Reihe, Gaius?"

Er blinzelt, sieht sich um, wie seinen Mitspielern starren (einige genervt, einige amüsiert) ihm an, und wirft eine Karte auf dem Tisch. Die Kara lacht ihm aus, und ein Paar Sekunden später wirft sie auch eine Karte hin. _Frak_, vielleicht muss er sich doch ein _bisschen _anstrengen. Schon gut. Er konzentriert sich auf dem Spiel.

Und wie es Kara angeht? Nun, er lässt sich Zeit. Früher oder später hat er bei allen Frauen Erfolg. Sie mag ja Jägerin sein, da draußen. Aber hier? Hier drinnen, hier in der Ruhe? Nun, hier ist er auch mal Jäger…


End file.
